


Stars

by Paindepice



Series: Du sang et de l'eau [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bodyguard Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Stargazing, Vampire Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: Seungkwan looked at him. “Did you make a wish?”Vernon was suddenly conscious of how close their faces were. “No, whatever I wish for would revolve around you,” he whispered.“May I ask for a wish to be granted?” Seungkwan asked, voice as sweet as honey.“Go ahead.”“Kiss me."Vernon is hell bent on protecting and serving his Master Seungkwan, regardless of what it may cost him. After all it is his duty, the reason why he is alive.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Du sang et de l'eau [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stars

“Father had always said that I am not fit for leadership.” Seungkwan’s voice comes weak, barely a whisper. He shivered next to Vernon, pressing himself closer to keep warm.

They were sitting on top of a roof, the night sky peppered with shy stars above them. Blinding comets showered down the firmament before dying reduced to nothing, before they could even penetrate one layer of the atmosphere. It was beautiful, really.

Everyone else seemed to be out too, admiring the night sky. A few rooftops in front of them, Vernon could see Jeonghan and Seungcheol looking up at the sky.

Vernon passed the little bottle he had in his hand to Seungkwan. He hadn't known vampires could get drunk, and yet here there was Seungkwan, one step away from crying his eyes out on his shoulder.

Not that Vernon hadn't seen Seungkwan cry before, but his father never had seemed to be one of the things that could make Seungkwan upset. 

“He always said I had to stop wearing my heart on my sleeve. But for how much I try, it seems that I cannot ever truly hide what I want, what I fear, or what I think."

That was news to Vernon, because in all his lifetime spent with Seungkwan, he had always been unsure as to what exactly Seungkwan was thinking. Maybe because Vernon has never been good with emotions, or how to deal with them.

“I think you are doing a good job,” slurs Vernon, visibly more under the influence that he wanted to admit. He felt stupid, like when he had to hide in a brothel with Jeonghan and Seungkwan just because Seungkwan hadn't been able to control himself and had pissed off a nobleman in a city they were not familiar with.

“... I guess… But it seems that the more I proceed, the more enemies I make on my way,” Seungkwan was gloomy, his brain stupidly suggested.  
Vernon didn’t really know what to say to that, so he just took the bottle from Seungkwan’s cold hands and drank. 

The liquid burned up his insides, making him cringe.

Cold fingers wrapped around Hansol’s gloved hand. Even through the thick material, he could feel how freezing cold they were. Seungkwan sighed. The comet shower was coming to an end.

“I know it’s not my place to say things… ,” Vernon said after a few minutes of silence. Seungkwan looked at him miffed, as if that wasn’t really the case.

But it was, Vernon was a guard, a trusted one sure, but still a guard. And Seungkwan was the head of one of the oldest, most influential vampire families. Vernon was nothing but a stray Seungkwan bothered to adopt, he had heard that as many times as years he had spent beside the vampire.

“But… Maybe you should not give this too much mind, you could still… What you did, what you are doing, is enough.” Vernon looked over at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They made him think of Hoshi and Mingyu, and how Seungkwan changed their lives with just a few drops of blood. And how the rest of the monsters seemed to absolutely hate that Seungkwan was doing that. Blood bonding monsters to the circle of ancient Vampires, that just didn't fit into their worldview.

But it was necessary. Like this, Seungkwan had earned the loyalty from all of his guards, and the Primary Guard System worked. Even though any other noble family could do what Seungkwan did, they insisted on getting stuck on old beliefs and methods.

Vampire blood to vampire blood, they preached, while transforming humans, the weakest link in the chain, into minced meat and puppet soldiers.

It was infuriating, really.

Seungkwan nodded, but Vernon knew, he felt it in his bones, that Seungkwan wasn't satisfied, that he and Jihoon would try and do more, try and convince, try to change history. And as annoying as he found it to be, Vernon could not find even a fiber in himself to try to stop them.

Vernon would give an eye and an arm to make Seungkwan happy, and he would follow him to hell itself if he needed to.

Seungkwan glanced at him. “Did you make a wish?” he asked.

Vernon was suddenly conscious of how close their faces were. “No, whatever I wish for would revolve around you,” he whispered.

“May I ask for a wish to be granted?” Seungkwan asked, voice as sweet as honey, dripping from his red, red lips (he insisted on wearing a lot of lipstick, he said it was to hide the blood he drank, but Hansol knew better than to believe that).

“Go ahead.”

“Kiss me,” Seungkwan ordered. These words resonated inside Hansol, in his skull, his brain, his heart. At first he hesitated, but there was Seungkwan, already closing his eyes, tilting his head expectantly towards Vernon.

It was a peck, more than a kiss, something so fast and delicate as a fluttering of butterfly wings. Something inside him told him to do more, to be greedy. The beast inside him wanted to grasp and bite into pale thighs and just savor the blood in it.

Vernon's control over that side of him was… complicated.

“Tease,” Seungkwan pouted, getting up, his cape fluttered in Hansol’s eyes, blinding him for a second.

Hansol thought that that was going to be the end of it: a singular episode in a long ass time in which he and Seungkwan just danced around each other, not really doing anything about what was right in front of them.

Then Seungkwan grasped his head, placing both hands on Hansol’s cheeks. Their lips touched for a second time, this time the contact definitely there, sobering Vernon up immediately.

 _Soft_ , suggested the beast, and Vernon agreed. _More_ , it whispered in his head.

Vernon pushed, just barely biting on Seungkwan’s lower lip. He felt Seungkwan’s lips turn in a grin.

By the end of it he could feel Seungkwan’s lipstick smeared on his own lips. He stared up at Seungkwan when they stopped kissing, the dumb expression of a dead fish painted on his face.

Seungkwan laughed, his fangs showed when he did that, and something in Vernon wanted to just kiss him again and bite, and be bitten, a mess of blood and tongues.

“Calm your boiling blood, overgrown puppy,” Seungkwan seemed to read his thoughts, too accustomed to Vernon’s duplicity and expressions. The vampire pet his head, standing up, waving at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, before jumping above a few rooftops to get to them.

Vernon stayed behind, still sitting, dumbfounded, and still thinking about what just happened.

Seungkwan was a hurricane, he made decisions always based on emotion and impulse, and even though Vernon wanted to claim that Seungkwan's father had been wrong, Vernon could not absolutely blame the man for telling his own son that maybe, maybe, he was indeed unfit for leadership, with those flaws.

But leadership was something beyond that, and even if he lacked the attitude, Seungkwan made that work, and he compensated what he lacked with his social skills and charisma. He built himself an entire squad of people that would fill up on what he was missing. Which maybe would have been a very unstable kind of base for his reign, but not when the people in question were oh so loyal to him.

Vernon thought about what he himself had to bring to the table. Different from anyone else, he was the only one whom Seungkwan refused to tell why he did what he did. Why was Vernon even a part of it all? 

Loyal mutt, he would hear people whisper behind his back. People who hated his guts for simply existing, and so Vernon ignored them. Because Seungkwan had given him a chance that no one else would get just as easily. And he would have spent his entire lifetime thinking of ways to show Seungkwan how grateful he was for it.

Vernon sighed, looking up. Just a few comets were still falling by. He changed his mind about his wish. He wanted Seungkwan to succeed, but at the same time he wanted to be there when that moment happened.

So Vernon wished, he wished for Seungkwan to be well, to prosper, and he wished for himself to somehow always be with him.

He didn’t know if the stars listened, but he could be hopeful that they did…


End file.
